


Role model

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Thats all i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: Ren thought back into his own duties back at home, taking a deep breath. He’d have to take the role eventually. It was scary. He’d learn so much about that amazing people. Sora, Soushi, Morihito. Even if they were only slightly older, they had their fair share of recognition around. Health, money, happiness. He sure had heard great things about those places.
Relationships: Munakata Ren/Nanase Nozomu
Kudos: 3





	Role model

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh yeah inspired by 2021 visuals. Tbh idk i just wanted a prince Ren cutie with prince Nozomu. That was all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Ren gave a little bow to the guards as he made his way to Nozomu’s garden. As always, the place was packed of things, but it still had an aura unique to Nozomu that made him smile.

He turned around at the sound, standing up from the grass and hugging him. Ren had to be careful to not get thrown into the floor with so much emotion. “Ren! You’re here already!”

He laughed as he tried to push Nozomu away. Huffing as he did, sitting in the table full of papers. “You made it seem urgent.” He took a curious peek at the notebook in Nozomu’s hands, nodding as he understood. “You decided in the guests already?”

Nozomu planned to hold a formal party. Izuru, Nozomu’s older brother and the king, had advised him to do it. He said that while he was taking the responsibility of the king since their dad had passed, he was still a prince and should do certain things once he became older, like expanding their alliances.

“Yes! I’ll invite some interesting people. Well, but I’m not sure if they’ll accept.”

“Who did you invite?”

“There’s some people a bit older than us. Sora, you know, that guy whose castle is located super high?”

“Ah, yes! I’ve heard that it feels really close to the sky.” He looked at the pics that Nozomu had, recognizing them. He hadn’t interacted much with others either, but he was sure that he heard of them.

“Ah, that one is Soushi. He seems super cool! I’ve heard he has a lot of women trying to spouse him!”

“Is that so… Ah, but, Sora-san’s kingdom wasn’t in war with his?”

“I heard it toned down to a kind of rivalry… Well, we also have Morihito! He’s suuper smart. I heard he’s been involved in the politic aspect since little. There’s a lot to look up!”

Nozomu smiled at him, and Ren imitated him. Both had a lot to learn about those things.

Royalty, they said. A lot of people expected them to feel above the rest, even between other important families. Ren and Nozomu were born into it, and realized that while they had privileges, they also had to work hard to maintain that peace.

Ren thought back into his own duties back at home, taking a deep breath. He’d have to take the role eventually. It was scary. He’d learn so much about that amazing people. Sora, Soushi, Morihito. Even if they were only slightly older, they had their fair share of recognition around. Health, money, happiness. He sure had heard great things about those places.

As someone who lived in a peaceful kingdom, it scared him not being up to the job.

“And of course, Ren is my main guest~ Once they’re all here, we’ll announce our marriage!”

Ren choked immediately. “Nozomu!”

“What? We already talked with our parents, it’s fine.”

“That’s not what I mean-! We agreed that we’d wait-”

“Until we’re old and mature enough, I know~ But I’d still like to announce the world that I love Ren!”

He turned red, struggling to think. “Nozomu!”

“What? You don’t love me anymore?”

“Of course I… I do love you, Nozomu.” He shrieked as he said that, and Nozomu smirked teasingly at him. Ren thought of kicking him.

Since young, Nozomu and him had been close. Of course, while Nozomu did not have the same pending role over him like he did, he understood him. While marriage had been a small promise that could’ve been broken as they grew up, it only solidified, their relationship only turning closer and closer.

“Ren? Are you okay?”

“Ah- Yes!”

Ren smiled, admiring the things that Nozomu scribbled down, while it was messy, it certainly showed the interest that he had for it to turn out well.

He let out a breath, motivating himself to do better, too. He’d be up to the level of all of that people. Like Nozomu said, he had to stand proud in the place that he had to be able to help others.

And that started by that party.

.

.

.

Ren expected great things of it. Perhaps talking with them of important topics, asking their opinions and such.

What he did not expect, was a party that had ended with bickering all the time. Sora and Soushi certainly knew about the other, and kept picking on each other. While Morihito was indeed someone respectable and calm, he had ended involved in their antics, attempting to stop them.

“RenRen! Tell Soushi-kun that his arts aren’t as good as the others we have!”

“E-Eh?! I don’t know much of-”

“I like Soushi’s! I think those are cool!”

“Nozomu! Don’t get in the enemy’s side!”

“If even Nozomu can say that, then it just means that its that good.”

“Eh?! That’s mean, Soushi-senpai!”

Morihito clapped to get everyone’s attention, smiling. “Okay, okay! No need to make a fuss, this is not our usual place. I’m sure that we can all talk calmly about arts and other topics. Let’s make this visit a rich one.”

Ren laughed as they groaned and stopped, attempting to put on their good, kind faces. It made him feel calmer.

Somehow, he knew that he’d be seeing more of them soon.


End file.
